The Xiaolin Nutcracker
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Based on the Mickey Mouse short. Kimiko gets a nutcracker on Christmas Eve. The nutcracker (Raimundo) comes to life and tries to protect her from the Heylin king (Jack), who plans to make Kimiko his Heylin queen.
1. Chapter 1: Kimiko's gift

**HI! It's finally December! The month of Christmas! I'm so excited! So anyways, here is a Christmas story for Xiaolin Showdown. It takes place in Chronicles so this will include little Ping Pong (He's SO cute!). I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This is also based off the Mickey Mouse short 'The Nutcracker' (With a few changes). It used to be on Youtube but I think they took it down. But I'm sure it's around here on the internet somewhere. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. They belong to Christy Hui, Warner Bros, and anybody else they belong to. **

Chapter 1: Kimiko's gift

It was a beautiful winter night. Christmas Eve to be exact. A yellow dragon soared through the skies as the snow fell. With five children riding. The first at the front was a boy about age ten. He was wearing snow gear to keep him warm from the cold, including a hat to protect his round head. This was Omi, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Behind him was another boy who looked just like him, but smaller, about age eight, and was wearing green glasses. This was Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV, or Ping Pong for short, the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood and the newest member of the team.

"Brother Omi. How long will it be until we get to the Christmas house?" The small monk asked his idol.

"Just a few more minutes, Ping Pong." Was Omi's reply.

"That's what you said _ten _minutes ago." Scoffed another member of the team. She was a girl, about age fourteen, and had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail. She too was wearing snow gear that was very stylish. This was Kimiko Tohomiko, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. She was leaning against another boy of the team. He was about age fifteen, and had rough brown hair that was covered by a leather hat. This was Raimundo Pedrosa, the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind.

The last member of team sitting at the back, was a cowboy about age seventeen, and has short blond hair with a cowboy hat on top. This was Clay Bailey, the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. He tried to prevent anybody from getting negative. "Now everybody. Let's not get too uptight. It's Christmas Eve. I'm just as excited as a happy mother duck when her duckling are born."

The rest of the monks sighed, knowing they'll probably never understand Clay's metaphors.

"We're here kids."

The dragon, whose name was Dojo by the way, landed in front of a huge building. The monks were amazed as they jumped off Dojo and walked towards the house. They already knew that nobody was home, so they walked in. The inside of the house was amazing. There was a fire place, a rug in the center of the room, stairs that led to the second story of the house, and there was a huge Christmas tree sitting near the fire place.

"Wow. This is amazing." Kimiko gasped. "I'm so glad my dad rented this place. Soon all of our families will be coming here tomorrow for Christmas."

The monks removing there snow wear to reveal what they were wearing underneath. Clay was wearing his usual cowboy attire. Raimundo, unlike the green hoodie he had been wearing recently, was wearing a red t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. Kimiko was wearing a blue shirt with a Christmas tree on the front, and blue skirt, and yellow shoes. Ping Pong was wearing his usual street like clothes like he did when they went on a Shen Gong Wu hunt. As for Omi, he was wearing his usual Xiaolin robes.

The tree already had presents underneath. Presents for them obviously. "You kids take a look around while I whip up some sweet Christmas cookies." Dojo said as he slithered away to the kitchen. "Like the ones I bake for Master Fung." The five friends decided to take a look at the presents under the tree. Although they knew they couldn't open the gifts just yet, they were curious to know which presents belong to them.

"I bet my dollar bottom that most of these presents are for me." Omi said proudly. The others sighed. Omi once again getting slang wrong.

"Um... Omi. That's 'bet your bottom dollar'." Kimiko corrected him.

"I stand corrected." was the water monks reply.

With that, the monks scanned the presents, each finding a few for them. As Kimiko looked she couldn't help but find one that looked very beautiful. It was wrapped up in red and green wrapping paper and was glittery. The fire monk looked more closely and saw a tag on it that said 'To Kimiko'. So it was clearly for her, but there was something else on the tag. So she picked up the box and read what else was on it.

"'To Kimiko. Open this present as soon as you see it.'" She read, catching the other monks attention. They crowded around her to read the tag. They were surprised, but encouraged Kimiko to open it.

"Well. What are you waiting for, Kim?" Raimundo asked. "Open it."

"But it's not Christmas yet." Kimiko protested.

"But it says to open it as soon as you see it. So it obviously means to open it now." Clay reminded her.

Kimiko was still a bit skeptical about this present. "I don't know. It could be a trick from Jack Spicer." She said, thinking about the redhead 'evil boy genius'. Ping Pong couldn't help but agree. "Kimiko does have a point. If Jack wants Kimiko to open the present now, then it cannot be anything good inside."

"But we do not know who it is from." Omi pointed out. He was right. The present indeed didn't say who it was from, and this made Kimiko even more skeptical. But all in all, it was for her, and it does say that she opens it right away. So carefully, she opens the gift slowly. As soon as the wrapping paper was off, she opened the box, and smiled when she saw what was inside.

"What is it, Kim?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko giggles, and took out the present. It was a nutcracker, with a red shirt, black pants, soldier hat, sword at side, brown hair, and green eyes. In short, it looked handsome.

"It is a doll." Ping Pong pointed out.

"Typical." Omi grinned. "I've read that it is certain for females to obtain dolls."

As much as Kimiko wanted to strangle Omi for once again being sexist, she couldn't take her eyes off the nutcracker doll that was in her hands. As she looked at it, she couldn't help but notice something. Something familiar. She looked into the dolls green eyes, and look at Raimundo's green eyes, and it finally clicked in her head.

"Hey! This nutcracker looks just like you, Rai." She pointed out, showing the doll to the Brazilian boy. Raimundo didn't know what to think of Kimiko's gift. He didn't know whether to feel happy for the Japanese girl, or be disturbed by the fact that the doll did indeed look like him. It was an exact replica of him. "Well I say. It does resemble you." Clay agreed.

Raimundo tried his best to put on a grin. "Yeah. I guess it does look like me... a little _too _much like me."

Kimiko scoffed. "Come on, Rai. You had gotta a least admit that it is handsome... like you."

Raimundo blushed when she said that. It was very rare that he got a compliment... from her anyways. Soon, the gang had settled in. They were delighted to taste Dojo's Christmas cookies. Soon it was time to go to bed. To get ready for Santa Claus. While the guys decided to turn in for the night, Kimiko decided she wanted to stay up a little longer, to spend some time with her nutcracker.

Little did she know, was that she was gonna she was gonna experience a magical adventure that night.

**Well. There you have it. Kim has a nutcracker that looks just like Rai. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Tell me what you think in a review. So that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boy toys

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter. Where Kim gets a little surprise that night. And we see a familiar villain. There's a reason this chapter is called what it's called. One thing is because you'll see all the boys in this chapter. (Omi, Ping Pong, Raimundo, Clay, and Jack to be exact) The other thing... well, you'll find out when you read it. So sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. They belong to Christy Hui, Warner Bros, and anybody else they belong to. **

Chapter 2: Boy toys

Kimiko hugged her nutcracker doll closely to her chest. It was almost midnight, but she wasn't ready for bed just yet. Just a few more minutes being up with the nutcracker, and then bed.

"Oh..." She sighed. "I'm gonna take very good care of you. And nurse you like a baby."

Kimiko set the doll down on the ground and just stared at it. "If only you were real... I could just dance with you."

As she said that, the clock struck twelve. Midnight. At that moment, Kimiko thought she had saw the nutcracker smile at her. With a little wink. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she hadn't seen things, but as she did, the things around seemed to get bigger. And bigger. This was making her very confused, and frightened. Then she got what was happening.

She was shrinking.

She fell into the funnel of a toy train. There were other toys around the tree. When she got out, she looked up at a rocking horse... that looked evil. Kimiko screamed and ran away, until she bumped into something. She looked up again and saw a toy clown... that looked very evil too. The frightened fire monk ran away once again, but didn't look where she saw going. She fell onto some skates, and crashed into Christmas decoration.

"Great. Just great." She muttered as she found herself tangled in tinsel. She tried to free herself, until suddenly a shadow came up behind her. Gulping, Kimiko turned to see a young boy dressed in a soldier outfit. At first she was confused until she recognized the person by his green eyes.

It was Raimundo... as her nutcracker.

He smiled at her, and cut the tinsel to free her with his sword, which looked oddly familiar to Kimiko. He then took her hand and lifted her on her feet. "Kimiko..." He said. _He even sounds like Rai. _She thought. "I want to thank you for your kindness." The nutcracker took her hand and kissed it.

Kimiko didn't know what to say about this. First she shrinks, and now her nutcracker comes to life. It must be a dream. But if it was, she sure didn't want to wake up from it. "So... nutcracker... do you mind if I call you... Raimundo?" She asked him.

"Sure. I like that name."

With that, Kimiko and Raimundo leaned in, seemly about to kiss, when suddenly a spotlight shined on them. At first they were confused, until they both remember that a spotlight meant... dancing!

"Shall we dance my lady?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko nodded happily. And the dancing began. Music, which Kimiko recognized from the Nutcracker Ballet, started playing in the background, so they probably should dance ballet. Although the fire monk hadn't really dance ballet since she was twelve, her nutcracker sure knew how to help her.

For most of that moment, the two spent the time having fun. Riding on Christmas ornaments, and skating on candy canes. As soon as that was over, Kimiko and Raimundo were about to kiss, when once again, they were interrupted.

Well, first of all, the spotlight went off, startling them. Then, there seemed to be an earthquake happening around them. A loud rumbling. Raimundo held Kimiko protectively, ready to face what was next to come.

"Rai? What's going on?" The fire monk asked her nutcracker.

"I dunno. But I don't think it's anything good."

Then, all of a sudden, one of the large Christmas presents burst open on one side. Revealing a blur mess of a tornado... or what it seemed. It stopped to reveal a person was actually spinning like a tornado. Kimiko looked closely, and recognized the person that was smirking at her.

It was Jack Spicer... he looked the same, but had a dark crown, and black cape, and was holding a stick with a snow globe on it.

"I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, has come to... uh... come to..." Jack had stopped when he couldn't remember why he had come. He called one of his Jack bots to remind him what his motivation was. The robot whispered it, and Jack continued. "Thanks... now, as I was saying. I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, has come for Kimiko to be my queen."

With that, Jack advanced towards Kimiko and Raimundo. The nutcracker immediately jumped in front of her. "Don't worry, Kim. I'll protect you." He assured her, grabbing his sword from his belt. Kimiko now recognized the sword as the Sword of Lucida, Raimundo's favorite Shen Gong Wu.

"Sword of Lucida! Shoku Astro! Wind!" Raimundo called as wind emerged from the Wu. But Jack just chuckled and used his stick thing to blow the wind back towards the nutcracker and the fire monk. The wind was so strong, that it blew Raimundo right off his feet and into the Christmas tree.

"Oh no!" Kimiko gasped as she saw her nutcracker unconscious hanging from the tree. She turned back to see Jack was right in front of her, smirking. "You're mine now, Kimiko." He said as he laughed evilly. "Snow Globe Staff."

_This must be a Shen Gong Wu too. _Kimiko thought as the Snow Globe Staff glowed. She knew she had to get away from Jack, but when she tried to run, the magic of the staff pulled her back... into the Snow Globe Staff! Jack smirked evilly as he stared at the girl in the globe, who was trying to find a way out. When Kimiko realized there was nothing she could do at the moment, she knew she had to rely on her nutcracker to save her. If only he'd wake up.

"RAIMUNDO! HELP! HELP ME!" She yelled, hoping that would help. Jack only laughed at her attempts. "He can't hear you, baby. He's too knocked out. Now, let's go back to my kingdom, where I will crown you as my new queen."

"You're pathetic, you know that!" Kimiko shouted to her captor. "My nutcracker will save me! You just wait!"

Jack just chuckled, and used his Heli bot to fly away. Unknown to him, Raimundo was indeed awoken by Kimiko's cries of help. He could see that she was imprisoned by Jack, and was enraged. Nobody messes with his girl. He used his sword to cut him free from the tree. He landed on the floor and charged after Jack, who was flying into the present box in which he came from. The nutcracker tried to run faster, but it was too late. As soon as Jack entered the box, he closed up the entrance.

Raimundo groaned. How the heck was he gonna get in? He tried using his sword, but it was no use. What could he do? How was he gonna save Kimiko? He needed help. Badly.

"Hello, nutcracker."

"Hello."

"Howdy, soldier."

Raimundo almost jumped when he heard those three voices. He turned and saw Omi, Ping Pong, and Clay walking towards him. Maybe they could help him. "Hey, dudes. I need your help."

"Yes. We've noticed." Omi said. "We must introduce ourselves. I am Omi, a wind up toy." The water monk turn his back to Raimundo to show that he's got a wind up key attached to his back."

"I'm Clay. Pull my string and hear me talk." Raimundo pulled the string that was on the cowboys back and let go, activated the voice box.

_'There's a snake in my boot.' _

This confused the nutcracker as he looked at Clay, who just shrugged. Ping Pong was last to introduce himself. "Hello, I am Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV, but you can call me Ping Pong. I am a squeak toy. Squeeze me."

Raimundo was a bit hesitated at first, worried that he might hurt Ping Pong, but squeezed the wood monk anyways, which caused a cute sounding squeak to come from him. "Hey! That's pretty cute and cool."

Ping Pong smiled. "Merci."

"Now, what is your problem, nutcracker?" Omi asked. Raimundo sighed, and then started explaining his situation. "Well. First of all, call me 'Raimundo'. Second of all, some evil boy genius kidnapped my friend, Kimiko. And I gotta save her. But I dunno how to get in this box."

Clay grinned. "Well, I think I can get this box to open. Fist of the Iron Bear! Shoku Jupiter! Earth" The earth monk punched a hole through the box with the Shen Gong Wu. "Great!" Raimundo beamed.

"Hurry, my fellow friends." Omi urged, climbing through the hole. "We must save the nutcrackers damsel in a dress."

"I think you mean, _damsel in distress_." Raimundo corrected him. With that, the four boys went deep into the box. While doing so, the nutcracker was thinking of one thing and only one thing.

_Don't worry, Kim. I'll save you._

**Oh boy. Kim's been kidnapped by Jack, and now Rai, with the help of Omi, Ping Pong, and Clay, must save her. And yes, I've made toys out of the boys. Clay is based off of Woody from 'Toy Story', hence why he's got a pull string (I even used one of Woody's catchphrases for him). I made Omi a wind up toy because I thought it would fit him. Same with Ping Pong as a squeak toy. (He just too cute!) So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Castle Brawl

**Hi everybody! Here's another chapter of TXN (That's it's initials). This is where we have some fun fighting action. Will Rai save Kim from Jack? Will there be a showdown involved? You'll have to read to find out. So sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. They belong to Christy Hui, Warner Bros, and anything else they belong to. **

Chapter 3: Castle Brawl

Raimundo, Omi, Ping Pong, and Clay walked deep into the present box. It seemed to get darker and darker the farther they walked in. But Raimundo was brave enough to travel through such a dark path. He was more determined to save Kimiko. He was worried about what Jack was gonna do to her. He heard him say something about making Kimiko his 'queen' though.

_I can't let that dork make her his queen. _Rai thought. _I just can't. _

"Lumière! Lumière!" Ping Pong exclaimed in French, pointing to a faint light at the end of the path.

"I guess you're saying light." Raimundo assumed as the boys began to run towards the light. As expected, the light led to another place outside of the present box. In the view was a ice castle. Probably where Kimiko is, Raimundo assumed.

Omi started to lead the way. "Come my friends. We must find out if the damsel in a dress is in that castle, and if our Shen Gong Wu is in there."

Now the nutcracker was confused. "A Shen Gong Wu?"

Omi nodded. "Ah yes. We are looking for a Shen Gong Wu called 'The Crystal Necklace'. It has the power to freeze anything. And we need to find it before it gets in the wrong hands."

As the water monk said that, they boys heard a scream and an evil laugh coming from the castle. It was pretty obvious to who they belong to.

"LET ME GO, YOU DOOFUS!"

"HOLD STILL, WILL YA?!"

With that, the boys ran towards the castle. Just before they could get to the door, they were met by an army of Jack bots. All of them readying their lasers and guns. The boys got in fighting stances, ready to... well fight. "Looks like we've got company." Clay said as he eyed one of the robots. Suddenly, the robots attacked.

"Robots!" Omi called to them. "Prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat! Shoku Neptune! Water!"

The water monk sprayed some of the robots with water, causing them to break and fall apart. Ping Pong jumped up, and started to punch and slap one robot. "Wood! Ping Pong slapping robot!" Each slap and punch emitted a cute squeak from him.

"Shoku Jupiter! Earth!" Clasy called as he punched a few robots.

"Shoku Astro! Wind!" Raimundo called, blowing the robots into one another. Soon, all of the robots were destroyed, and their remains surrounded the boy. Raimundo let out a sigh of relief. "Well. That's over. Now let's go save my girl."

The nutcracker and the three monks ran into the castle, which was surprisingly not locked. They walked down the icy halls, destroying more robots that got in their way. Soon, they were able to find where Jack and Kimiko were locate by Jack's grunts and Kimiko's screams. The four hid in a secret place in the throne room so they wouldn't be scene. The sight before them was kinda funny.

Kimiko, who had gotten out of the Snow Globe Staff, was now tied to an icicle, as Jack tried to place a made out of ice tiara on her head. The problem was, that Kimiko was dodging her head from side to side, causing Jack to miss it everytime. But he was determind to make her his queen, and he was not going to give up. He kept trying, but kept missing. One point, he accidentally place it on her foot.

Jack groaned again. "Come on. Just hold still for me. Please?" He begged as he tried one again.

Kimiko scoffed. "In your dreams, king boy!"

"Yeah! You heard the little lady!"

Jack jumped when he heard that voice. He turned and saw Raimundo, Omi, Ping Pong, and Clay coming out of their hiding spots. The nutcracker was glaring daggers at the evil king. "You better let her go, you robot monarch!" He commanded. Jack just glared back. "Oh really? Not a chance, soldier. This girl is mine!" He shot back.

Raimundo whipped out his sword. "Not for long. The little lady belongs with me. So you can surrender peacefully and release her, or you can fight me."

Jack's glare slowly turned into a smirk as he grabbed the Snow Globe Staff. "Bring it on!"

With that, the two slowly approached each other, and the fight began.

"JACK BOT! MINCE! ATTACK!"

Another army of Jack bot entered the throne room, and the other boys fought them. Omi decided that it was time to use his Orb of Torpedo for this fight. He took out the Wu. "Orb of Torpedo! Shoku Neptune! Water!" Water hot out of the Orb and hit the robots, causing them once again to fall apart.

Clay decided to use his Wu. "Fist of the Iron Bear! Shoku Jupiter! Earth!" He punched the ground, causing spikey icicles to come up, destroying the robots in the process.

Ping Pong was using his techniques to fight the robots. Slapping and punching them as hard as he could. "Ping Pong slapping robot. Repulse the monkey!" In just a few seconds, robots surrounded him as they fell to the ground.

While all that was going on, Raimundo and Jack were engaged in a vicious sword fight. They weren't paying attention to the other fighting around them. Their eyes were only on each other, as if they were desperate to kill one another. Due to the nutcrackers swift moves, it was almost impossible for Jack to block every blow, but he was still able to do it.

What neither of them knew, was that a certain Shen Gong Wu was glowing at the top of a high icicle. Omi pointed it our immediately. "There it is! The Crystal Necklace!" But before he could grab it, another robot knocked him down. Same with Clay and Ping Pong. Since Kimiko was still tied up, Raimundo felt as if he should get the Wu. Pushing Jack out of the way, he raced to the Wu, with Jack following behind him.

The both of them were racing neck to neck was they climbed. The others watched the suspense. Who would make it? Who would get the Shen Gong Wu? As the both of them made it to the top, they both grabbed the necklace at the same time. That could only mean one thing...

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Raimundo said. "I wager my Sword of Lucida."

Okay. I wager my Snow Globe Staff." Jack replied. "Name the game."

"Sword fighting. We fight on dangerous icicles. Whoever falls loses." Jake smirked and added. "Sweet. And whoever wins, get's all the Wu... and the girl." Raimundo wasn't scared or worried. He was sure he'd win. If it meant getting Kimiko back then he was all in for it. "Deal, Jack."

With that, the both of them shouted at the same time.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! GONG YE TAMPAI!"

**And we won't see the showdown until the next chapter. Yeah, I hate to make you wait, but you won't have to wait for long. Will Rai win the showdown? Will he save Kim? Find out soon. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review please. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4: Showdown!

**Hi everybody. Here I am with another chapter of TXN! Here is the moment you've all been waiting for! It's showdown time! Who will win? You'll have to read the chapter for yourself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. They belong to Christy Hui, Warner Bros, and anybody else they belong to. **

Chapter 4: Showdown!

The settings around the nutcracker and king started to change. Dangerous looking icicles came up from the ground. The floor around them started to crumble. Soon, they were standing on thin ice. Both were suited in outfits that had glowing lights. And soon... the showdown began.

"Prepare to lose, nutcracker!" Jack said menacingly.

"I doubt it." Raimundo retorted.

With that, the boys clashed their weapons together with bold strength. It was a full on sword fight. Each blow was blocked by the other. Raimundo blocked a tremendous blow by Jack, who did the same. Both of them had their eyes on each others, and nothing else. Both were determined to win this showdown. Both were determined to get all the Shen Gong Wu. Both were determined... to get Kimiko.

Suddenly, Jack swung his Wu from far behind and hit Raimundo in the gut, causing him to fall down. Luckily, he didn't fall off the ice. The nutcracker growled and activated his Wu. "Sword of Lucida!" He spun the sword around as it caused wind to emerge from it. Jack was blown off his feet and onto another icicle with a flat surface. Raimundo used his element to fly on that icicle. Both boys clashed their weapons together.

"Face it, nutcracker! You'll never win. Kimiko will be mine." Jack taunted, making Raimundo angry.

"Oh screw you!" He shot back, attempting to stab the king. But Jack dodged and activated his Wu. "Snow Globe Staff!" The magic tried to suck up the nutcracker, but he dodged as well. From there on out, there was just clashing of weapons for about five minutes.

After that, the both of them stood about three feet a part... breathing heavily. "Do you give up?" Jack asked.

"Never." Raimundo replied, holding out his sword. They clashed their weapons again, holding them there, attempting to push each other off the edge. It was that moment when Raimundo felt himself struggling. He could himself moving closer to the edge of the ice. Jack began to laugh evilly as he saw this. He was winning.

_Aw snap! I'm losing. I'm gonna lose the showdown. I'm gonna lose the Shen Gong Wu. I'm gonna lose... Kimiko. _He thought miserably. Then, he started to hear Kimiko's voice in his heads.

_Raimundo... don't give up... you're a great warrior. You're a brave nutcracker... you're a smart Xiaolin monk. You can do it... I believe in you..._

These words now gave Raimundo the strength he needed to win.

"Looks like I got the last laugh." The king taunted once again.

This suddenly set the nutcracker off as he pushed himself up, knocking Jack down. Before the evil king could react any further, Raimundo whacked him in the chest. "Sword of Lucida! Shoku Astro! Wind!" He called as wind blew from the Wu. Jack tried to keep himself from falling, but the wind was too strong. He screamed like a girl when he fell below the icicles. This only meant one thing.

Raimundo had won the showdown!

The setting had changed back to normal. The nutcracker walked over to Omi, Ping Pong, and Clay with three Shen Gong Wu in his arms. The Sword of Lucida, The Snow Globe Staff, and the Crystal Necklace.

"Good job, partner." Clay said, patting Raimundo on the back.

"That was fantastic!" Ping Pong complimented.

"It was so amazing, even I could've done that well." Omi added.

Raimundo rolled his eyes at the water monks comment. Looking at the Wu, he felt pretty proud of himself. He just won a risky showdown, he just won two extra Wu, and he just won back his-

"Hey! Hello?! I'm still tied up here!"

Kimiko! Raimundo turned to see her still tied to the icicle. She must've been like that for hours. The nutcracker grinned, and used his sword to cut the ribbons that held her. The fire monk hugged him as soon as she was free. "Thank you... my nutcracker." She whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Raimundo blushed. He then noticed the evil king had survived his fall.

Breathing heavily, Jack crawled over to the group. "I... I want... a rematch." He choked up.

"Sorry, Jack. You lost the showdown, the Wu, and _my _girl." Raimundo taunted him. Jack glared at him in hatred, and watched as the group walked out of the castle. But was Jack Spicer going to let them get away like that. No way.

As for the Xiaolin monks themselves, they walked out of the present box, and closed it, placing some items in the doorway. Just in case Jack tried to get out. "Woo wee!" Clay wiped his forehead. "That was one heck of a work out. I'm more tired than a cow that did ten laps around the barn."

"I agree." Raimundo. "But I'm happy. It was worth it. I just got my precious Kimiko back." When he said that, he gave Kimiko a lovingly smile, and she returned it. The both of them started to lean in, ready for a kiss. They have forgotten about Jack. But the one thing that they had truly gotten about...

"JACK BOTS! MINCE!"

The Jack Bots burst through the present box. The monks were surprised, but soon got into fighting stances. "Guess we're not done yet." Kimiko assumed.

With that, a fight began.

Five minutes later.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack shouted as his robots fell to the floor. The monks had all single handedly destroyed them all. Jack growled. "NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! KIMIKO WILL BE MINE! NO MATTER WHAT!" With that, the king started to charge at them. Raimundo lifted up his sword, but Kimiko lowered it down. "Rai. I got this."

The fire monk took out the Crystal Necklace. She aimed it at Jack. "Crystal Necklace!" She called. In an instant, a frosty breeze emerged from the necklace, and hit Jack, who tried to avoid it. Unfortunately, he was frozen solid by the necklaces powers. The monks cheered for Kimiko. Now Raimundo wasn't the only one who defeated Jack. "That was great, Kim!" He complimented her. Kimiko blushed a bit. "Thanks... and thanks again for saving me, Rai. I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

With that, the both of them leaned in, and kissed. Ping Pong let out an 'aw' before Omi covered his eyes. "Do not look. It will only scar you for all eternity." He told the wood monk. Clay just chuckled as the girl and nutcracker began to dance ballet... Nutcracker style!

**HOORAY! Rai saved Kim! Jack is defeated! And all is well. There will be one more chapter after this. I know the showdown felt rather short, but I wasn't planning on spreading it all out completely, Well, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
